Benutzer Diskussion:Harry granger
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the HPWiki:Sandkasten page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aragog (Diskussion) 23:34, 4. Dez. 2012 Hi, vielen dank dafür, dass du die/den russischen User(in) an uns weitergeleitet hast und mir den guten Tipp mit dem Google Übersetzer gegeben. Da ich mit meiner Sprachausgabe bisher noch an dessen Benutzung scheitere, habe ich eine grosse Bitte: Könntest du folgenden Text an ihn/sie in Übersetzung schicken? Vielen vielen Dank! --Aragog (Diskussion) 11:13, 15. Feb. 2013 (UTC) >Hallo, ich habe dich versehentlich einige Tage lang gespperrt und deine Links unwirksam gemacht.Entschuldige bitte! Jetzt ist alles wieder richtig: deine Links funktionieren wieder und du kannst wieder ungehindert schreiben. Nochmal entschuldigung Aragog> Nochmal Danke für deine Arbeit! Nach dem Lesen des übersetzten Textes unten war ich zwar sehr unsicher, ob wirklich das rübergekommen ist, was ich sagen wollte, aber nach seiner/ihrer Reaktion auf der eigenen Diskussionsseite war ich dann beruhigt. LG --Aragog (Diskussion) 15:54, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Der Antwort Привет, Harry granger Я не испытывала никаких проблем, поскольку, решив свой вопрос, больше не писала на Гарри Поттер Вики. Я даже не знала, что была там закрыта. Впрочем, да... Я сделала ссылку на русскую Вики в тех четырёх статьях, которые были их прообразом. Но не присматривалась, работают ли они... Пожалуйста, не ругайте Арагога )) Тем более, что он уже писал мне, и просил прощения. Я не ответила, поскольку решила, что вопрос исчерпан и человек просто ставит меня в известность. Я совершенно не сержусь. Если бы у меня где-то на страницах выскочила бы арабская вязь или японские иероглифы, я бы тоже была в растерянности. И, от греха подальше, забанила бы непонятные письмена. Кстати, ещё раз спасибо Вам за выяснение причин неправильной ссылки. Я попросила наших ребят, они поправили шаблон перенаправления, и теперь ссылки работают корректно. Всего доброго. --Читалка (Diskussion) 22:38, 15. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Harry granger Ich habe keine Probleme, da erlebt, nachdem über die Frage entschieden, nicht auf Harry Potter Wiki zu schreiben. Ich weiß nicht einmal, das war es gespert. Nun, ja ... Ich habe einen Verweis auf die russische Wiki in den vier Artikeln, die der Prototyp waren. Aber nicht genau hinsehen, wenn sie funktionieren ... Bitte nicht schwören Aragog :D Darüber, dass er schrieb mir und bat um Vergebung. Ich antwortete nicht, wie beschlossen, dass die Frage besiedelt war und die Person, nur bringt mich wissen. Ich habe nicht wütend. Wenn ich irgendwo in den Seiten sprang auf arabische Zeichen oder japanischen Hierogliphe haben, würde ich auch mit einem Verlust gewesen. Und, für alle Fälle, verbot ein seltsames Skript. Übrigens, ich danke Ihnen nochmals für Fragen aus den falschen Gründen Referenzen. Ich ersuchte unseren Jungs, getrimmt sie Vorlage umzuleiten, und nun die Links korrekt funktionieren. Wünsche Ihnen alles Gute. --Читалка (Diskussion) 22:38, 15. Feb. 2013 (UTC) gelöschter Text Hi, die Userin fühlt sich wohl ein bisschen angefressen, weil sie mit ihren Argumenten nicht weiterkommt, und hat darum diese Disku gelöscht. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 15:48, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hilfeseiten Hallo Hatty, ausser dir hat ja keiner bisher diese Hilfeseiten vermisst. Aber könntest du bitte darauf achten was für Hilfeseiten du hier einbindest? Seiten die schon in sich den Hinweis tragen veraltet zu sein, oder die Funktionen beschreiben, die in diesem Wiki nicht eingesetzt werden sind nun richtig überflüssig. Grüße --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 08:19, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Es wäre total unproduktiv hier eine wikia-hilfe zur Bearbeitung von Bildern einzustellen. In diesem HP Wiki soll es keine Bilder geben (Ausnahme die Bilder der SchauspielerIn, aber nicht in der Rolle im Potter Film, sondern neutral, denn der/die SchauspielerIn ist keine Figur aus den Potter Büchern er/sie hatte nur die "Ehre?" eine Figur aus einem Roman darzustellen!). Ansonsten lassen wir dich ja gewähren (bis auf jetzt eine Ausnahme). Sollten wir weitere für "unser HP-Wiki" überflüssige wikia-hilfen finden, werden auch die gelöscht. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 14:45, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Na also wir verstehen uns doch, Bilder aus den Büchern? welche Bilder? Bitte schick mir mal die Links, wenn du Bilder findest die nicht hierher gehören. Da ich diese Wikia- Hilfeseiten nicht kenne, lassen wir es erstmal so (ich spreche jetzt für mich), wenn ich was finde was diesem HP Wiki nicht wirklich nützt löschen wir es wieder. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 15:01, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Deine anführten Beispiele sind natürlich grenzwertig. Da es den Bahnhof King's Cross in London wirklich gibt, und das Bild allen Regeln über Lizenzen entspricht, ist es hier auch zu sehen. Auch das Peverell-Wappen entspricht den Lizenzvorgaben. Es werden wie Du schon bemerkt hast, keine Bilder geduldet die aus den Filmen stammen, weil die SchauspielerInnen SchauspielerInnen sind und keine Harry Potter Figuren. Würdest Du Dich gern auf eine Figur die Du mal gespielt hast reduzieren lassen?? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:07, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) hOFFENTlich ist diese Serie von Missverständnissen nicht schon über den Frustberg hinaus: Ich anerkenne deine (Harry Gs) Mühe hier durchaus, hier Wikiahilfen zu kategorisieren, zumal die früher in unserem alten HPWiki erstellten Artikelsystem bloß innerhalb der HPWiki-Kategorie aufgetaucht sind und im allgemeinen Kategorieverzeichnis und dringend überarbeitet werden müssen und Widersprüche dieser alten Artikel zu Wikia-Artikeln zu diesem Thema angesprochen und ggf. irgendwo für User klargestellt werden müssen. Bitte deshalb an Ayla und Steven: ruft nicht nach der administrativen Keule oder droht damit! Bitte an Harry G.: GVerstehe die Einwände der Beiden nicht als persönlichen Angriff. Dahinter steht das nachvollziehbare Anliegen, unser altes HPWiki nicht durch neue Regeln "Umkrempeln" zu lassen.--Aragog (Diskussion) 18:17, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Könnten wir uns nicht über die inhaltlichen Fragen auseinandersetzen, die ich auf den betreffenden Hilfediskussionsseiten gestellt hatte? Zur Hilfe:Begrüßungstext Hi Harry Granger, kennst du unseren speziellen HPWiki-Begrüßungstext? Er ist unter MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user zu finden und wird meistens automatisch bei neuen Usern reingesetzt, wenn sie ihre erst Bearbeitung hier machen. Manchmal - leider auch bei dir, kommt stattdessen automatisch der englische Standardbegrüßungstext. Weißt du, warum das manchmal so ist? Unseren eigenen hier diskutierten Text finde ich informativer und aussagekräftiger. Ist der von dir eingebundene Text nicht doppelt gemoppelt?--Aragog (Diskussion) 15:35, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Die Kategorie:Begriffserklärung dient ausschließlich der Erklärung der Begriffe die in den Harry Potter Bücher vorkommen. Dort sollten keine technischen Begriffe und Wikia Hilfen, die die Struktur und den Aufbau dieser Seite erklären, aufgelistet werden. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 14:50, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hilfelink in der Navigationsleiste Ich antworte dir hier auf deine Beobachtung, dass der Hilfelink nur auf unserer guten alten Skinversion angezeigt wird, aber in anderen Standardskinversionen der wikia nicht vorhanden ist. Der verlinkte inzwischen völlig veraltete Hilfeartikel sollte wirklich auf allen Seiten in der Navigationsleiste enthalten sein (am besten statt des inzwischen überflüssig gewordenen Links auf unser Projektportal) - ehe ich ihn einfüge, muss er aber überarbeitet werden. Meine Bitte an dich: kannst du alles mal durchlesen/Korrigieren/kritisch kommentieren? Als wichtige Ergänzungen fallen mir spontan ein #Hinweise (wie in unserem Begrüßungstext) auf unsere kritische Haltung zu Bildern und darauf, dass dieses Wiki fast vollständig ist und inzwischen vor allem auf Bewahrung und Aktualisierung reduziert ist #Links zu den wichtigsten Hilfeseiten bzw. zur Hilfe-Kategorie Schreibst du bitte deine Vorschläge und Kommentare zuerst auf die Diskussionsseite des alten Hilfeartikels?--Aragog (Diskussion) 14:27, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re: Artikelproblem Wie ich gemerkt habe, hat sich im Fall des Pansy Parkinson-Artikels mit Stephens Tipp bereits eine gute Lösung gefunden. Generell bin ich dafür, wichtige Artikelquellen zu nennen/verlinken Beispielsweise hatten wir früher in einigen Artikeln den Link auf die Wikipedia, von der wir anfangs einige Artikel ganz oder teilweise übernommen hatten. Wie stark das von dir administrierte HP-Lexikon noch mit Artikeln von hier bestückt ist, weiß ich aktuell nicht. Als dieses HP-Wiki in die Wikia übernommen wurde, waren etliche Artikel fast wörtlich von uns "geklaut" bzw. lediglich mit paar Bildchen und Abschnittsumstellungen verändert. Ein Hinweis und Link auf die Quelle oder Basis wäre in sollchen Fällen ok.--Aragog (Diskussion) 16:00, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) RE: Wikia-Hilfen Hi Harry, vorsichtshalber auch hier noch mal die Antwort auf deine Frage, ob du jetzt alle Wikia-Hilfen oder weiterhin nur einen ausgesuchten Teil in die Hilfe-Kategorie aufnehmen sollst. Mir geht es bei der Kategorisierung der alten HPWiki-Hilfen erstmal darum, sie gut auffindbar zu machen. Außerdem sie zu aktualisieren und herauszufinden, wo Widersprüche sind. Wenn Wikia-Hilfen unseren Hilfen widersprechen, muss in einer neuen Hilfe klargestellt werden, wie in unserem Wiki das z.B. mit urheberrechtsgeschützten Bildern gehandhabt wird und dass dies von der üblichen Wikia-Praxis abweicht. Also was ich dringend vermeiden will, ist so ein umfassendes Hilfepaket unserer alten Hilfen und Wikia-Hilfen, so dass jeder sich dann aus all den widersprüchlichen Artikeln das passende suchen kann. --Aragog (Diskussion) 17:41, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC Inzwischen habe ich einiges klarer: Unsere alten Hilfeseiten sind weitestgehend überflüssiggeworden. Unsere alte Hilfe im Monobookskin kann auf die Hilfekategorie verlinkt werden, sobald #ich diese Hilfe für alle, die hier mit Tastenbedienung unterwegs sind,überarbeitet habe #Die Wikia-Hilfen zur Erklärung der Navigationslinks, zur Erstellung und Verwendung von Vorlagen und zur Kategorisierung von Artikeln eingebunden sind. Könntest Du das machen? Außerdem würde ich gerne einige Kategorien umbenennen, so dass sofort klar ist, was sich dahinter verbirgt. Geht sowas? Geht es auch, im Vorspann zum Artikel was zu ergänzen (beispielsweise unsere Einschränkungen bei Bildern)? --Aragog (Diskussion) 19:04, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Was das Umbenennen von Kategorien betrifft, das ist so leider nicht möglich. Man kann nur alle Seiten einer Kategorie neu kategorisieren und dann die alte Kategorie löschen. Ich habe mal gelesen, dass sowas mit einem Bot möglich sein soll, da dass ja sonst unter Umständen sehr viel Arbeit sein kann, wenn 50 oder mehr Artikel in einer Kategorie sind. Ich habe aber keinen und kenne mich damit auch nicht aus. Vielleicht könnte das Community Wiki hier ja weiterhelfen. Dort haben ja einige Mitarbeiter Bots. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']]| 19:12, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hi Harry, Bitte wirklich nur die Hilfeseiten, die ich genannt hatte: Vorlagen, Kategorien und Erklärung der Navigationslinks. Die anderen Wikia-Hilfeseiten verweisen soweit ich beurteilen kann auf Möglichkeiten, die hier sowieso nicht aktiviert oder erwünscht sind oder verwirren (ich selbst habe von der Vielzahl der angebotenen Hilfen nur einen verschwindenden Bruchteil gelesen und gehe davon aus, dass Hilfeartikel nur für das da sind, was Lesende/Schreibende hier in diesem Wiki brauchen - alles andere sorgt bloß dafür, gar nichts zu lesen. In den Vorspann unserer allgemeinen Hilfe-Kategorie können wir ja auch noch einen Link für Weitergehendinteressierte auf die hier nicht eingebundene umfassendere Wikia-Hilfe-Kategorie setzen. --Aragog (Diskussion) 08:59, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Okay, ich suche sie mir dann dort raus und kategorisiere sie in die "Wikia-Hilfe". Kein Problem. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']]| 09:08, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :So, ich habe sie kategorisiert. Sollte es zuviel sein, einfach runterschmeißen. :-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']]| 13:01, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hilfeseite: Bug melden Hi, zu der von dir eingebundenen Hilfeseite habe ich die Frage, warum sie notwendig ist. Bisher ist es hier üblich, sowas auf der dDiskussionsseite eines Artikels, bei dem das Problem auftritt, oder im Kummerforum anzusprechen. Ist es nicht irreführend, wenn die User sich selbst an die technischen Admins oder an andere User wenden, die von den Gepflogenheiten hier nichts oder wenig wissen? Wenn unser Handling innerhalb der Wikia gänzlich unbekannt ist und erklärungsbedürftig, könnten wir stattdessen eine entsprechende Bemerkung auf die Hauptseite oder in unseren Begrüßungstext setzen, oder? --Aragog (Diskussion) 09:28, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Grafische Hilfen Ich und andere Sprachausgabenuser haben Probleme mit den grafischen Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten. Meinetwegen sind sie also überflüssig, lästig oder verunmöglichen die Mitarbeit von meinesgleichen. Wenn ganz viel für diese exklusive Art der Seitengestaltung spricht, sehe ich es ein. Sonst bitte ich dich, sowas gar nicht erst Hilfemäßig hier anzubieten. --Aragog (Diskussion) 18:35, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Du fragst, wie du das nachvollziehen kannst: Ob sie wichtig sind, kannst du besser beurteilen als ich. Störend sind grafische Elemente der Seitengestaltung für Sprachausgabenuser immer, sie sind dann tolerabel, wenn sie für die Übersichtlichkeit der sehenden User wichtig sind. Beispiele: #deine Signatur ist für meine Sprachausgabe einfach 3 Zeilen Druckbefehle und sie liest mir das brav vor. Im Textmodus kann ich von Link zu Link springen, im Bearbeitungsmodus ist es lästig zu überspringen, aber ansonsten ok # Vorlagen, in die eine Grafik eingebunden ist, mit der Bearbeitende aber nichts zu tun haben wie etwa Dieser artikel|... sehen mit Sprachausgabe zwar nicht besonders aus, können aber problemlos bearbeitet werden # Elemente der Seitengestaltung, bei denen die einzugebende Textinfo mitten zwischen den Druckbefehlen eingegeben werden muss, wie etwa die Liste der Schauspieler sind für Sehende echt übersichtlich, Sprachausgabenuser können sie aber weder richtig lesen, noch bearbeiten. Wenn dir was fraglich aber wichtig erscheint, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. --Aragog (Diskussion) 10:32, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) zu: Categoryintersection Hi, verstehe ich die von dir eingestellte Hilfeseite richtig, dass durch die Aktivierung dieser Funktion sichtbar gemacht werden könnte, welche Artikel in beiden Harry-Potter-Wikis innerhalb von Wikia vorhanden sind? -Aragog (Diskussion) 15:51, 1. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Danke für die umgehende Antwort. Schade ist es trotzdem, dass die Funktion bloß Hilfen anzeigt, die ich eher überflüssig/nur einen weiteren Klick entfernt finde. Trotzdem danke Aragog (Diskussion) 16:11, 1. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Lesen Wir können das Ziel der InterWiki-Links bei UNS selber einrichten. Die Antwort habe ich von Wikia mal bekommen, als die Links zu uns bei dem polnischen Wiki nicht funktioniert haben: "Das muss der Admin des Wikis einrichten, wohin die Interwiki-Links hinführen." Sie haben mir damals nur nicht gesagt, WIE. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 22:03, 3. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Fürs Einrichten: Vielen Dank für die E-Mail. Hattet ihr eine Interwiki-Anfrage gestellt und eine Verlinkung beantragt? http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Interwiki-Anfragen Daran könnte es vielleicht liegen. Lieben Gruß, Fürs Ändern???? Greets StephenMS Hauptseite HP Wiki Hallo Harry, danke, dass Du darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Das doppelte "s" ist ein Versehen, ist bis jetzt noch niemandem aufgefallen, ich werde es abändern. Das die Richtlinien direkt in den Text übergehen, liegt wohl an der Schrift, die man festlegt. Im Monobook-Stil sieht es auch ganz anders aus. Man muss als User in den Firefox-Einstellungen erlauben, dass jede Seite ihre "eigene" Schrift festlegen kann, sonst kann man die "Harry Potter Schrift" nicht sehen, sondern nur die Schrift, die man selbst festgelegt hat. Ich hatte probiert alle Seiten (im Firefox) in der Schrift "Georgia" festzulegen, dann wurde die Harry Potter Schrift nicht mehr angezeigt. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich verständlich ausgedrückt. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:45, 17. Mär. 2017 (UTC) :nein, ich benutze Monobook nicht mehr, nur noch den wikia stil. Es liegt eindeutig an einem Häkchen in der Firefoxeinstellung >>Inhalt >>Schriftarten & Farben >>Erweitert >> wenn man da das Häkchen aus "Seiten das Verwenden von eigenen statt der oben gewählten Schriftarten erlauben" herausnimmt, kann der Browser die von den Seiten voreingestellte Schriftart nicht verwenden und es kommt zu diesen Verschiebungen. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 21:21, 17. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Interwikilinks Danke für Eure Nachrichten. Nur helfen kann ich leider nicht, weil ich mich noch nie darum gekümmert habe, wie was verlinkt wird bezügl. der fremdsprachigen Wikis. Sollten wir vielleicht mal bei der Community Deutschland nachfragen. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 22:40, 30. Dez. 2018 (UTC) :Ich habe zwar früher mal Verlinkungen gemacht, dies aber schnell wieder eingestellt. Es ist doch eher unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand bei uns einen Artikel auf Deutsch liest und sich dann sagt, ich will doch mal lesen, wie die Spanier, Russen, Polen oder Franzosen das beschreiben. Ein Verlinkung zum englischen Wiki ist die einzige, die ich wirklich für sinnvoll halte. Erstens da Leser dort nachlesen können, wie heißt irgendwas im Original und zweitens, weil die Leser eher als Zweitsprache Englisch gelernt haben als Mongolisch. Ich korrigiere mich, eine Verlinkung zu unserem Schwester-Wiki halte ich auch für vernünftig, die meisten unserer Leser werden Deutsch beherrschen. Wir können da gerne besser zusammenarbeiten. Ich werde mich zwar nicht wehren, wenn jemand andere Sprache verlinkt, aber ich werde keine Inter-Wiki-Links vornehmen und werde auch nicht durch anderssprachige Wikis rasen um unser Wiki zu verlinken. Selbst aus dem englischen Wiki wird kaum ein Leser einem Link zu einem deutschsprachigen Wiki folgen, noch weniger werden aus Schweden, der Türkei oder Ungarn zu uns kommen. Es gibt sinnvollere Tätigkeiten. Einen Laternenpfahl anbrüllen zum Beispiel. Grüße und einen guten Rutsch Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 11:17, 31. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Antwort an StephenMS Gut, also ich würde dann für dieses Wiki die Englische, Französische, Russische, Polnische, Portugiesische und Spanische Sprache verlinken. Und das deutsche HP-Lexikon. Das sind Wikis (7 Stück) die mehr Seiten und Informationsgehalt als dieses hier haben (bis auf das Lexikon^^) und ein paar mehr Sprachen können nicht schaden. Die Arbeit der Suche übernehmen letztendlich sowieso die Leute aus dem englischen Wiki, da diese bereits all diese Interwikilinks meistens haben und man sie so ohne großen Suchaufwand findet. Das Lexikon kann ja selbst entscheiden, welche Sprachen sie priorisieren und werden, insofern es von hier aus gemacht wurde, natürlich auch ins deutsche Wiki zurückverlinken. Ihnen auch einen guten Rutsch! gez. MisterXB (Diskussion) 12:46, 31. Dez. 2018 (UTC)MisterXB Aragog Hi Harry, du hast Aragog angeschrieben. Aragog hat die Mitarbeit an diesem Wiki vor 4 Jahren, aus gesundheitlichen Gründen, eingestellt. Ayla und ich sind seitdem die einzigen Admins. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 11:21, 31. Dez. 2018 (UTC)